


Negan’s Softer Side

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [19]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Negan’s Softer Side

William looked every bit Negan’s son. You were just waiting for his first word to be ‘fuck’ later on, and just knew Negan would eat it up. You’d stopped telling him to chill on the language a long ago, knowing that it wouldn’t do a damn thing. Thankfully, Gabby had only sworn once- the day she saw her new baby brother.

_Walking into the infirmary, Negan had Gabby’s hand in his. Even before the door opened, you heard her excitedly chattering on and on. It put a tired smile on your face. As soon as it shut behind them, she pulled her hand from his and ran to your bed. “Hey, baby.” You said lovingly, running your fingers through her hair._

_William was a day old, as you’d wanted to get cleaned up, and halfway rested before bringing your hyper daughter into it. Negan chuckled as she climbed up onto the bed with the two of you. “Careful, princess, he’s little.” He said gently, making you smile up at him, his eyes locked on Gabby._

_She cocked her head to the side before looking at you and grinning. “Daddy’s right, mommy!”_

_You chuckled. “What about?”_

_“He’s fucking adorable!” She giggled, going back to looking at William._

_Negan knew he was in shit with the look you gave him. “Alright, let’s go have a talk.” He scooped Gabby up, putting her over his shoulder. “We’ll be back in a bit, don’t worry.” He chuckled. She giggled while he made his way to the door, waving to you._

It seemed that six months had gone by in the blink of an eye, and William wasn’t your tiny newborn anymore. When he started teething, Negan put off his runs as long as he could. Finally, things seemed to ease up, he kissed the three of you goodbye, and went out with the others.

* * *

When he got back two weeks later, you were beat. Gabby was getting over a cold, William was cutting a tooth, you’d had a headache for three days, and all Gabby wanted…was Negan. He walked into the playroom and Gabby squealed, making you wince. “DADDY!” She ran over to him the best she could before having a small coughing fit.

“Please, Gabby…” You looked over at her as Negan scooped her up.

He moved over, helping you up before kissing your temple. “You look like shit, sweetheart.” He teased.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You deal with a teething six month old, a sick princess who demands her daddy, and a headache that won’t stop.” You pointed out.

“Gimme the little guy.” You were about to protest when he gave you a look. “I will take them, and find Jack. You are going to take a damn nap.” Negan told you. “Now.” He ordered, patting your ass as you walked by. “No need for you to get sick, too.” 

* * *

That nap did you wonders. Waking up, your head didn’t feel like it was going to explode, and you didn’t feel like you’d fall over at any moment. After you’d stretched and pulled your hair up, you made your way out of your room. The first place you checked was the playroom, with no luck.

Next, you checked the training room, as Gabby liked to watch Negan sometimes. Not finding him there, you were surprised to see Jack with both kids. “Jack?” You furrowed your brows. William was sleeping on his shoulder, and Gabby was on his other hip, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Feel better?” He smiled. When you nodded, you could tell he was happy to hear that. “Negan’s waiting for you in the dining room.”

“Is everything okay?” You asked, worried.

He chuckled. “Just go see your husband.” Jack teased, walking by. 

* * *

Negan was sitting at one of the tables when you walked in, the rest of the room empty. You walked towards him, looking around. “What’s going on?” You chuckled lightly, motioning to the little set up in front of him.

Getting up, he grinned, and you noted that his signature leather jacket was on the back of the chair he had been sitting in. “I wanted to treat my beautiful wife, and the super mom to our kids to a nice night. We’re going to wine and dine, and then I’ll bring you back to our room and, well… I’m sure you can only begin to imagine.” He smirked, making you bite  your lip and blush.

“You didn’t need to do all this.” You wrapped your arms around his waist, looking up at him.

He cupped your cheeks and kissed you softly. “But I wanted to.”

* * *

Dinner had been perfect. Just what you needed after he’d been gone. While you always loved him, you’d never get enough of this side of him. The side that he didn’t show his men. A little part of him that was all yours. Gabby got his soft side, so did William, but this was different.

As you moved through the halls, your fingers were laced together. Nothing was said, as it wasn’t necessary. His thumb gently rubbed your skin, the slight roughness of his calming. You’d come to find it soothing.

Walking into your room, neither of you waited. The door was being kicked shut as your lips met his. His hands moved down your sides to your ass, gripping it in his hands. Your fingers tangled in his hair as a response, feeling his arousal. “Negan.” You breathed, looking up at him. “Please.”

“I fuckin’ like how that sounds comin’ from those pretty lips.” He groaned, lifting you up. “Not as much as I love what’s about to be comin’ out of them.” Negan grinned, moving you to the bed and dropping you down.

You bit your lip, leaning on your elbows. “I much prefer what I’m getting…” You giggled, toeing off your shoes. “Now hurry up and get your ass over here.”

* * *


End file.
